


Fear and Curiosity

by cielfairy



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 22:02:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18039884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cielfairy/pseuds/cielfairy
Summary: Curiosity. That's what it was, what it always had been. Since she first met him, since she decided to take the leap and become his first and only student. Fear. Fear drove her to him in a masochistic and crazy embrace. Yes, she feared him, but she had this weird notion that in order to overcome fear you had to take it head-on. Gaara/Matsuri Fic.





	1. Curiosity

Hi! This is my second time writing a fanfic. My first was erased, deleted and forgotten. I was incredibly embarrassed by it. I will try one more time after many years of being a passive reader, I hope you like it. This is a Gaara Matsuri fic because there are few fanfics with this couple and I really like them. It takes place after the war and contains a lot of romance and explicit lemons.

Naruto belong to his rightful owner. No copyrights are being infringed. This is just a figment of my imagination.

Fear and Curiosity

Curiosity. That's what it was, what it always had been. Since she first met him, since she decided to take the leap and become his first and only student.

Fear. Fear drove her to him in a masochistic and crazy embrace. Yes, she feared him, but she had this weird notion that in order to overcome fear you had to take it head-on.

That's what drove Matsuri to choose him, to stand behind him, and now stand by him. She never expected anything from him - Really.

Gaara was a mystery, a quiet man with a very dark past, she had no right to pry into his life or try to take more than was given to her. She admired and respected

her former sensei, she saw him change and become the man that everyone looks up to, the protector and Kazekage of Suna.

Gaara had many responsibilities upon his shoulders, being a leader was not something he expected. However, he indulged in every single aspect of it. He never

thought that the people of Suna would someday admire him, that he had the ability to protect and love. Gaara loved his village and would do anything in his power to

change all the negative, hurt and hate he brought upon his village and himself. Every day he worked hard for them, for their benefit and safety.

Suna had improved greatly after the war, it was a prosperous and peaceful place. The markets are filled with merchants buying, selling and trading the most exquisite

rugs, beautiful hand painted paper fans and fine furniture and dolls, all manufactured and sold by the locals.

The sun rises early at 5:45 am, orange hues taint the skies and the wind is blowing free. In a small apartment complex, on the fourth and last floor, a young brunette

woman is taking a warm shower. She washes her chin-length hair with care, massaging her scalp and enjoying how the soapy water travels from her head to her long

neck, caressing her small but firm chest, her narrow waist, and lean legs. Matsuri rinsed out the shampoo and soap from her body and turned off the shower. She

grabbed a green towel from the shelf and dried herself before stepping out. Her feet touched the soft rug, she loved the feeling of stepping on the rug after the

shower, its texture so soft beneath her feet. Matsuri stretched and looked at herself in the mirror. Now a woman in her mid-twenties with big brown almond-shaped

eyes, turned up nose, thin lips and heart-shaped face. Perhaps she was not a beauty like Temari but she was confident of her appearance. Her eyes were big and

expressive and you could always read her easily, she carried her heart on her sleeve as the saying goes. She dabbed some drops of vanilla essence on her wrists,

behind her ears and on her neck, she put on her deodorant, brushed her teeth and combed her hair.

She rushed to her bedroom. A very small but cozy room with plain coral walls, full-sized wooden bed with a white comforter and two coral and teal cushions. She had

a beautiful painting of Suna's desert at night over her bed, one night table with a simple lampshade, her favorite vanilla scent candle, a wooden box where she kept

a journal and some old photographs of her teammates, friends, and family. She walked to the ivory and coral accent chair she kept on the corner of her room and

picked up her underwear. She wore navy blue panties and matching bra, a simple but comfortable set for her everyday activities. She zipped her navy mid-thigh skirt

and quickly put on her plain black shirt, over the knee black tights and black ninja sandals. She grabbed her forehead protector and walked to the living room while

she placed it on her neck.

Matsuri picked up a magazine that she was reading last night from her coffee table, she blushed at the handsome man on the cover. He was standing on the Hokage

Tower balcony dressed in his Hokage robes, hands crossed, gazing down at the town. The title read "Sandman: an exclusive interview with the man behind the sand".

The magazine photographer captured him, all his essence, everything that made her shiver. His haunting gaze, pale creamy skin that seemed to shine all the time,

unruly red hair, strong lean body. The interviewer clearly tried to pry into his innermost secrets and private desires with no avail. Gaara was not an open book and

mostly kept to himself, however, he did his best to respond and cooperate. Matsuri recalled when the magazine staff called requesting the interview. She answered

the phone herself.

"Hello, Hokage's Office, this is Matsuri, how may I assist you?" she said.

A woman with a deep and hoarse voice replied, "This is Keiko Mihara from Sunapolitan Magazine, we would like to schedule an interview with the Hokage" she said.

"Certainly Mrs. Mihara, I'll take your contact information and call you back as soon as possible," Matsuri replies.

Temari told her earlier that week that the elders were expecting Gaara to find a bride soon, he was 26 and single and obviously one of the most eligible bachelors so

this was the first advertising schemes used to promote his image amongst the single ladies of Suna.

She sat on one of the stools of her kitchenette and poured herself a cup of Jazmine tea as she flipped one of the pages of the magazine.

"Hokage sama, what are your dreams for the future?" it read.

"I am mostly inclined on fortifying our relations with other villages. We have developed exchange programs to promote cultural diversity and education. My goal is for

Suna to continue to prosper, we are developing almond farms and producing many products like almond soap and almond milk."

"You are Suna's most eligible bachelor, your sister has wed a shinobi from Konoha and your brother Kankuro is quite popular amongst the ladies. Our readers want to

know, is our Hokage looking for a bride in the near future?"

"I believe that this will be something expected of me."

"What do you find sexiest in a woman?"

"Self-confidence."

"Is there someone like that close to our Hokage?"

Clearly, the reporter wanted a straight answer, Matsuri thought. And what about me? What was I expecting as I read this? Tips on how to get the Hokage to fall in love with me?

She kept on reading.

"Shinobi women are trained to be self-confident if they don't believe in themselves the enemy will have the upper hand. It is part of their survival training, they need

to be sure of what they are, who they are and believe in their strength."

Matsuri put the magazine down and sighed. At least he's being honest. Poor reporter.

She looked at the clock, it was almost 7 and she had to get to the Hokage's Tower quickly.

She brushed her teeth again, grabbed her keys and ran downstairs.

At the Hokage tower

Matsuri dashed inside her office hoping that the Hokage had not arrived. She always arrived earlier even though he resided a few floors up. Last night they stayed

working late and there were papers scrambled all over his desk. Matsuri started to quickly accommodate everything, a file fell to the floor and she bent over to pick it

up. She failed to notice the man standing on the doorway clearly enjoying the view. He felt heat. If someone were to walk in they would clearly see the evidence in

Gaara's pants. As she was getting up he quickly walked to his desk and sat down.

"Matsuri"

"Kazekage sama you startled me" she was blushing and noticed a faint blush on his face also.

"I was putting these away and didn't hear you."

"It's fine. Please give this report to Baki and tell Kankuro I have arrived"

"Sure!" she smiled at him and as she took the file from his hand she gazed at his eyes. They locked eyes and stayed looking deep into each other's eyes.

Gaara was mesmerized by her since they started training together. At first, he didn't think much of it, he was far more preoccupied with other matters like being

Shukaku's container and not falling asleep to avoid being possessed. Still, he focused on helping her, this average and shy girl who believed in him, who chose him as

his sensei. It was then that he decided to protect her and make her stronger. To give her the tools necessary to believe in herself, become a self-confident

independent woman. As the years passed, after Shukaku's removal, after the fourth shinobi war, they kept training together. It was during one of their sparrings

sessions a couple of months ago when things started to get steamy between them.

"Get up Matsuri, hit me again," he said

"Hai!" Matsuri stood from the ground where his sand had smashed her. Her skirt was torn badly. You could see her tiny red underwear peeking under the ripped

fabric. Gaara was kneeling and as he raised his head he saw legs, white, lean and creamy, beautiful thighs and the entrance to her most private and enticing cavern.

Her panties left nothing to the imagination as they were tight. Matsuri felt him staring at her and immediately noticed how uncovered she was. She blushed deeply

and closed her legs covering her nether regions with her small hands. Gaara built a sand wall between them to prevent her from looking at how hard he got.

"Cover yourself, Matsuri. Use my Hokage robe"

Matsuri stretched her hand and took the robe he was handing to her from the other side of the wall. Their fingers touched and she could swear she felt him caress

her. It was a soft and sensuous caress and all the tiny hairs on her arms stood up. She retrieved her hand and quickly put the robe on. She could smell him, his

manly fragrance. Her nipples got hard as pebbles and she could feel some wetness below.

Gaara was also having a hard time recovering. He didn't expect to see so much of her, and to feel desire for her. Yes, he cared for her, a lot. He respected her and

thought she was very kind and brave. But now, he had seen her, and he wanted more, so much more. When their fingers accidentally brushed he wanted to feel how

soft her skin was. But she quickly retrieved her hand. They walked in silence that day, both ignoring the stares they were getting from the villagers.

Matsuri snapped out of it, she frowned and walked out.

Gaara sighed. It was getting harder each day to ignore the hard thumping of his heart when he was near her.

Alright! So that's it for my first chapter. There will be more awkward and romantic moments. Please bear with me. I hope you enjoyed reading and well I'd like to read your comments good and bad but please refrain from offense. It was really hard for me to decide to take the leap and write. It has not been easy, I've been writing this first chapter all day and I have many ideas outlined for this story. Hopefully, you encourage me to keep writing. Also please notice that my first language is not English so it might not be perfect. Thank you for reading!


	2. Fear

That girl… no scratch that. That woman was driving him mad. He couldn't stop thinking about her, wanting to be with her all the

time. It was so hard to focus on his duties, her sweet fragrance lingered still and the image of her rosy cheeks and pretty eyes was imprinted in his

mind. He was still in his office after their small and brief incident. Pacing back and forth not sure of what to do about this situation. I'm an idiot, I

need to do something about this. I need to get closer to her, physically and emotionally but I don't want to scare her. Gaara stopped in front of the

door. He leaned against the door and closed his have placed walls and doors between us, it's time to do something about it. He said to

himself in a very soft voice. Determined to change his current situation he stood up straight and opened the door.

"Matsuri"

"Gaara sama, is there something you need. She quickly stood up.

He nodded "Yes. Come here please"

Matsuri walked slowly and stood in front of him. Her heart was beating so fast, this was not something usual, he would always call her into his office,

but he would remain seated and she would stand in front of him with his desk between them. He was one head taller than her, he lowered his eyes to

hers. He was nervous she could tell.

"Is something wrong Gaara sama?" "Matsuri, I… this door. It bothers me. I don't like it when you come in and out every 5 minutes. It distracts me"

Shit. Why did I say that? He should glue his lips together. Now she was going to think he was asking her to leave him alone.

"Oh. I see…" Her eyes displayed so many emotions.

"Umm do you want me to ask someone to place all the files in my office so I don't have to bother you?" she lowered her eyes to the floor.

"Forgive me, I said that wrong" Gently he grabbed her chin and lifted her gaze back to his.

"I want you to move in with me" She blinked in wonder.

What?! Is he serious?

"Excuse me but I don't understand." He leaned forward without touching her. She could almost feel his warm breath caress her cheek. Is he going to

kiss me? Her heart thumped harder, she licked her lips nervously. Gaara looked at her intensely, his breathing became labored and his eyes glazed.

As he was slowly approaching her he heard someone cough. He looked up and saw one council member standing by the door, shock written all over

her face. She cleared her throat.

"Hokage sama, escuse me, I hope I'm not intruding"

Matsuri opened her eyes in shock and was about to make a run for it when she felt the Kazekage grab her hand and pull her next to him. He leaned and whispered in her ear: "This is not over," and louder for the council lady to hear he said "Please ask someone to move your desk and files to my office. I need you with me at all times." Gaara said.

Matsuri gasped opening her doe like eyes wide, her heart still beating wildly. "Haa haaai!" Looking at the council member Gaara said

"Do come in, I believe you want to discuss the festival right?" the council member nodded. And so they entered the office to discuss the details of the

almond festival that was to take place this weekend.

Later that day Matsuri was already settled in Gaara's office, she was not sure how she was going to be able to get through the day sitting so close to

him. Gaara felt her looking at him.

"Is something wrong? Are you not comfortable with me? Do you fear me Matsuri?" he said walking to her desk and leaning down to look closer at her.

Matsuri stood up, she remembered the magazine interview. She decided to stand up and face him, show him confidence. She was no longer the shy

Matsuri. If he wanted to intimidate her he had another thing coming. They were again face to face. She stepped forward, chests almost touching. She

looked him straight in the eye.

"I don't fear you Kazekage sama. I haven't for a long time. I respect you very much." She said truthfully.

"So why were you so affected earlier? When we were so close together? When I wanted so much to kiss you?" he stepped closer and continued "Tell

me Matsuri. Where you scared?"

Gaara trapped her body between his and the desk.

He didn't understand feelings very well having no experience whatsoever, so he was acting on impulse and instinct. He was tired of this game between them but still

wanted to take things slowly and try to comprehend what she was feeling. He couldn't fathom having her fear him but when he was about to kiss her she was almost

trembling and her breath got so agitated. He's sure her temperature elevated as well.

Matsuri could feel him, all of him so close to her, her legs were trapped between his. His teal eyes were looking at her lips and chest. He wanted her, badly.

"Kazekage sama" she said liking her lips and looking straight at him.

"I was shaking but not of fear. Having you so close makes my legs weak. When you look at me I can almost see you looking into my soul so I tremble because I feel

connected to you. I want to feel your hands all over my body so bad that my breath becomes agitated"

That's when he lost it.

He devoured her mouth in a passionate kiss. Hard, animalistic almost. She opened her lips tasting, nipping. She moaned against him.

"What" kiss "are you" nip "doing to me woman?" he growled as he pressed into her rubbing against her.

Their noses barely touching, she closed her eyes and breathed in, taking in his scent as much as she could. He moved back and opened his eyes, their foreheads

touching as they both recovered from that amazing lip lock.

Gaara needed to calm down. He was too excited and he certainly was not going to take his former student in the office in plain dailight - as enticing as it sounded.

"It's time to train" he said caressing her hair and softly kissing her once again. Making a silent promise of more to come.

They trained together everyday at 5:00. It was foreplay for them, it had been for many years, and they both enjoyed it. Today, somehow they

knew their spar was going to be more intense after that kiss.

"Hnn" she said as she straightened her clothes and smiled at him playfully.

They left the office in companionable silence both blushing and feeling content. The sun was slighlty glowing, the breeze felt nice against their skins. His robes flowing

behind him like the cape of a king. Gaara was anxious, he wanted to let go with her so he picked up the pace. Next to him she was also feeling the thrill of the chase

and the excitement of what was to come. She was not ready to go far yet. But whatever happened there in their private training grounds she was sure was going to

be intense.

Soon they reached their destination. As usual there were two bodyguards on duty, always on the lookout and for protection of the Kazekage.

"No one comes in" he told one of the guards as Matsuri stepped inside.

"Yes sir" the guard replied.

As soon as they were inside one of the guards said

"Hey Tsuro do you think there's finally something going on between them?"

"Yeah, they're hooking up for sure". the other one answered.

Gaara removed his belt with his sand gourd and his Hokage robes. Matsuri stretched a bit and looked at him.

"Today we will practice Taijutsu. I want to see how strong you've become on hand to hand combat"

Matsuri and Gaara got on their stances waiting for the other to strike. Gaara moved forward and scraped her shoulder with his hand. She made a back flip to avoid

the blow. As soon as she landed he was already there behind her.

He was fast, faster than she thought.

She turned around and tried to kick him, he grabbed her leg high above her head.

"Hmmm, flexible" he teased and let her go.

She jumped back a few steps and decided that the best way to win this was keeping as far away from him as possible and then surprising him from behind.

So she started to run.

"Feisty are you? do you think you can get away from me?" he grinned.

"Then come and get me if you can" she shouted back at him from a distance.

He gave her a jump start as he admired her simple beauty. Her hair was a light shade of brown, with a cute fringe above her eyebrows, it was happily bouncing as

she ran. She knew he wasn't chasing her, he's a strategist therefore she was sure he had a plan, and she also knew that as soon as she stepped in the training

grounds she had already lost, or maybe not. When she looked back she noticed he wasn't there. Matsuri stopped suddenly and turned around, there he was, standing

right in front of her. Hands crossed and looking at her with a smirk.

Matsuri was about to leap back but decided to surprise him so she crouched attempting to knock him down with one leg stretched. She slighlty bumped his legs but

he didn't fall , he just moved a bit to the side. He was not going to make this easy for her. She stood up and shot a series of kicks and punches, he easily dodged and

blocked all of them. Gaara looked at her rosy cheeks and heaving chest he sidestepped fast and grabbed her arms putting them behind her back.

"I caught you" he whispered huskily to her ear.

Thank you for reading! I'm sorry this chapter is shorter. I will try to write longer chapters if you enjoy my story and want to continue reading. Next time, the festival!


	3. Waterfall

Old man Negishi was pushing his rusty cart, the clickity clack clickity clack was loudly echoing through the isolated path that led to the market. Not many people used that road anymore since there were better and shorter ways to get there. However, old man Negishi enjoyed this road, it held precious memories of younger days. As he moved along enjoying the calm breeze he saw a couple at a distance. A blonde woman and a man with a spiky ponytail. They were embracing each other fervently unaware of the passing man.

"Ah to be young and in love," he thought.

Old man Negishi smiled and went on his way.

His lips were on hers, urging her, making her feel alive.

It had been a long morning walking around Suna with the delegates. They had not been able to greet each other properly, just a smile and a nod and they had to be on their way. They had stolen glances from afar, their eyes connecting and saying more than words could. Temari saw his smirk and his eyes point to a road up ahead. She lowered her eyes and gave him a knowing smile. As soon as they were dismissed they made their own separate way to the rendezvous.

Temari got there first and found a small clearing near the sand dunes. There were a waterfall and many small domes surrounding the area. She stood against a dome waiting for him.

Shikamaru saw his wife leaning calmly enjoying the breeze. Her two short ponytails waving with the breeze. His breath caught. She was a marvel to see. He was a lucky man indeed. Temari was an exotic beauty with her seafoam eyes and curves galore. Oh, how he had missed her. It didn't matter that they had been together for a long time, their love grew stronger with each passing moment.

Temari saw him approach her, his casual stance, hands in his pockets. At first glance, he looked pretty normal, bored almost. But his eyes, so deep and dark held lustful thoughts. Her breath caught in her throat. She knew that look, he was serious and this meant trouble for her. She had to control their meeting or she would end up naked and panting in the middle of the clearing.

"Waiting for someone?" he asked as he walked towards her standing millimeters away from her.

"Maybe… it depends" she smiled a flirty smile.

"Oh? Do you think that person has good intentions?"

"I hope not" she replied getting close to him and putting her arms around his shoulders"

"Troublesome woman," he said as he circled her waist with his strong arms and kissed her lips.

Shikamaru started to remove her obi, but Temari stopped him.

"Shika" she moaned.

This encouraged him more so he grabbed one of her breasts as he softly nipped her neck. Her body arched welcoming his touch.

"Woman" he whispered softly to her ear. His voice an octave lower making her shiver in delight.

She opened her eyes slowly and took his hand. Behind the waterfall was a small cave where they would have some privacy. So they rushed together smiling under the waterfall.

"We need to get you out of these wet clothes or you'll catch a cold" he said kissing her hungrily while removing the rest of her obi. He could see she was wearing lacy red transparent underwear beneath leaving nothing to the imagination.

"Oh? Well, what are you waiting for?" she dropped her dress.

LEMON WARNING

"I'm soaking wet Shika." Her hand went over her thong pulling it aside, with her other hand she slowly stroked her inner labia showing him her wet entrance.

"Let me take care of that right now"

He pulled her against him removing her hands and placing her on the ground carefully. He opened her legs marveling at her beauty once again. The cascade behind her reflected the water inside the cave. It was an ethereal sight, the light reflected against the walls as splashes of pastel colors bounced around them. Temari in the middle was like a water nymph with her wavy blond hair around. Long lean legs spread wide for him. Her heaving breast was asking to be freed. Shikamaru removed her bra and exhaled a breath he didn't realize he had been holding.

"You're so beautiful." He caressed one nipple and took the other in his mouth.

"And you're still fully dressed." Temari softly pushed him from her chest and sat up.

He stopped touching her and sat down letting her do as she pleased with him.

She let his hair loose and removed his jacket and shirt. Shikamaru was a sight to see. He had a lean frame, tight abs, nice strong arms, and well-formed pecks. Temari opened his pants and pulled them down with his underwear as she sat on his lap. She kissed and licked his neck.

"Woman, stop teasing me"

Temari lowered herself on him. She was tight and very wet. She moved slowly with her hands on his shoulders, her eyes closed and head back. Shikamaru also had his eyes closed, one arm around her thin waist, the other grabbing one breast. She was pumping fast contracting and relaxing her inner muscles.

"Shika, you're so hard. My clit is throbbing, touch me please"

Shikamaru let go of her breast replacing it with his lips. His hand descended to her clit, he rubbed her softly in small circles and felt her tremble above him.

"Oh baby, keep on doing it"

"Ahhhh you're so good. Oh Shika yes"

He let go of her breast and kissed her passionately, their tongues playing with each other. Temari was moving faster. She grabbed her breasts, touching and stroking, rubbing her nipples and pulling them together. Shikamaru was entranced by her and started pumping faster. She knew he was close, she grabbed his sack and stroked him beneath her. He gasped and grabbed her neck softly pulling her towards him.

"I'm going to cum inside"

Temari felt herself tighten.

"Yes Shika, cum with me, inside me, I want it all"

He gave one last thrust and spilled inside her. They groaned loudly and held each other tight. Their foreheads touched and they looked at each other lovingly. Temari's fingers entangled in his hair.

"That was…"

"Yeah."

"Come on genius, get up we have to go back to the festival" she gave him a quick peck on the lips and quickly got dressed.

It was lunch break and Gaara had prepared something nice and simple for him and Matsuri. He wanted to give back to her, for all the times she helped him and believed in him. This simple and ordinary girl that filled his heart with joy which he felt deserved so much for being his support.

He walked towards her. She was sitting on a bench, her hair blowing in the wind. She had a simple lilac dress with small yellow daisies. She looked so young, yet she had a feminine charm that enticed him. He pondered sometimes on their first encounters and wonder how she came to captivate him so.

It was not clear at first since he was a different person when they met. He was much younger - a child, and he had a demon inside him. His past had been chaotic with so much killing instinct and lack of control. But somehow the beast was tamed until it was removed of course. As long as she was in front of him, he was fine. She calmed and soothed him with her smile and laugh. They would sometimes sit down and talk for a long time. About simple things at first. Then they shared their insights, hopes, and dreams. She cared for him, cared enough to worry for him, his safety, his sanity.

He chuckled remembering her fangirl days. Once he overheard her talking about him with her friend Yukata.

"Mat chan I envy you so much!"

"Huh? Why should you? I'm just, you know... normal."

"Well, you get to hang out with the Hokage. That's like so elite..."

"At first I was really excited to get to see him every day, being his assistant and student, but It's hard for me to look him in the eye or to be open about anything really. He's not that approachable and tends to keep to himself. I mean, he's hot and I'm crazy about him but we don't know each other well. Small glances here and there, but I'm sure it's nothing. It's not like I'm this super sexy shinobi with big breasts or nice legs."

Gaara blushed listening to their conversation but he was curious so he kept his chakra lowered and kept listening to their little talk.

"Don't say that Mat chan you're really cute. I've seen some of the jounin checking you out. You have really nice legs and your butt is like so tight girl."

Gaara tensed thinking about other men looking at her student like that.

"Stop it Yuka" she laughed and lightly shoved Yukata's shoulder.

"First of all, he's my sensei and boss. Second of all, he has always respected me, we don't have that kind of relationship"

"So what kind of relationship do you have?"

"The kind of relationship where I like him alone and he just sees me as his friend. He's a loner Yuka chan. Yes, we've become closer over time but he doesn't say many things to me, he likes to listen to my stories and even laughed. But sometimes when we're at work I see him sitting down and just staring at the wall, a frown on his face. I wish he'd open up to me a bit more. I need him Yuka chan and I feel he does too. I want to heal his wounds."

Matsuri started to cry and Yukata hugged her.

Gaara thought of Naruto, the first friend he ever had. He learned from Naruto that he had to be needed. To protect his village and the people who needed him most he had to trace his path in life and become a good leader.

He decided then and there that he would share the rest of his life with this girl. Gaara turned around and left without being seen or heard by the girls.

 

I hope ShikaTema fans enjoyed the lemon. It was my first time :P

Please review and comment. I will update soon!


	4. Endurance

Present Day

Matsuri was so nervous and expectant, her throat was dry and her palms were sweaty. She kept playing with the hem of her dress, pulling it down and stretching it. "This dress is too short, I should have worn something more appropriate for a date with the Kazekage," she thought as her hands once again passed over the skirt of her dress. She stopped tugging the fabric and placed her hands over her lap. The bench was hard and provided no comfort what so ever, it only made her feel tenser due to the hardness of the wood. She kept thinking of the conversation she overheard as she was making her way to the park bench.

A group of ladies was sitting nearby happily conversing as they knit together. Matsuri saw one of her neighbors was amongst them. She stood still and gave a formal bow to the group of ladies and continued walking to the bench where she was supposed to meet Lord Gaara.

"…I'm sure it will be a political alliance worthy of our Lord. That girl is so much more suited for him. I read she's strong as well as beautiful with shiny black hair and fair skin. A medical-nin and future leader of her tribe."

"Ah yes!"

"As expected from the Kazekage"

They all nodded in agreement.

Matsuri had known of the wedding arrangements that the council had planned for Gaara but she thought that it had been long forgotten and no longer required since he hadn't mentioned anything to her about it anymore, plus there was news all over the village of a possible relationship between her and the Kazekage. Not that it made any difference whatsoever, yet she thought that the subject in question was long forgotten and no longer an issue.

Of course, Gaara's counselors were going to advise him to marry someone appropriate for him and for the village. How could she expect that they were going to forget about such an important matter?

She felt silly for thinking that she was suited for him. How could she expect him to fall in love with her just because she was his oldest companion? Matsuri was just another regular shinobi with no great merits or achievements. How could she possibly think that the Kazekage might have a romantic interest in her? Sure they kissed and he asked her out. But that didn't mean he loved her. He's a man even if he's inexperienced in matters of the heart he has needs like any other… maybe he just wanted to experience with her.

Matsuri knew she was thinking too much but it frustrated her to think that she had been naïve and too expectant of something that was not real.

She was such an idiot! Of course! She thought back on how they hooked up and it was all so clear. She was the one who approached him and confessed first. Also, everything that had happened between them had been out of lust. Repressed sexual feelings that they both had since they were teens. Maybe she wasn't a sexy kunnoichi like Temari with her creamy long legs, gorgeous full lips, and spectacular breasts but she was a woman nonetheless totally capable of attracting the opposite sex. As a kunnoichi she had received seduction training and knew how to entice a man and when a man lusted after her. And she was 100% sure that Gaara wanted her but he had never said anything about love or his feelings.

"What should I do?" she closed her eyes as tears started flowing. She looked at the sky, somehow it didn't look as bright and sunny as it did before. It was suffocating, not a single cloud graced the sky. She felt her skin burning and decided to go.

"I'm not a coward, I'm not running away… I'm not running…" she sobbed as she stood from the bench.

She passed by the group of ladies, face down, hands brushing stray tears away.

"Ah Matsuri, come join us child" said one of the ladies.

"Yes please sit with us!" another one replied.

Matsuri sat next to Hokuto san, her next door neighbor.

I shall endure this and move on. I'm a shinobi, I can handle my feelings and sort them out on my own. she thought as she smiled at the ladies.

"Matsuri child, how have you been? Were you waiting for someone?"

"Hokuto san! I… not really. I was taking a small break from the festival. It has been such a hectic day" she lied.

"Matsu chan we were wondering why you are not with Lord Kazekage?" another one asked.

Matsuri sighed… these ladies were not only old but wise. It was really not a secret to anyone that she was utterly and helplessly in love with the leader.

"Watanabe san, I cannot deny that I was to meet him today. But it seems he has been held back, I'm certain he has diplomatic matters to attend to."

"Certainly dear! I do hope all goes well for you after he gets married. – Matsuri's eyes went wide in awe, her face was one of complete and utter defeat and shame -

"You're a very kind and pretty young lady and deserve a nice husband who will provide for you and give you happiness." Watanabe san patted Matsuri's back

Matsuri nodded "…hai… thank you kindly Watanabe san, I wish him the best and will try to find someone better suited for myself. Umm excuse me but I will go back to the embassy and see to my duties. Goodbye and thank you for your advice." she bowed, turned around and quickly left down the road.

She was given a heavy dose of reality back there. She didn't think ill of the ladies meddling into her affairs. They were a bunch of gossipy women but they did care for her and were always very nice towards her. So even if Matsuri felt like her heart was tearing apart from her body she had no other alternative but to try and overcome this. A ninja had to endure many hardships, this is one thing Gaara taught her and she would live to the best of her abilities. Matsuri was heartbroken and in pain but was not going to let this destroy her. She decided to go back home and only for today she would cry and let the sorrow consume her.

On the way home, she passed many familiar faces, but she just nodded and smiled and continued on her way. She really didn't feel like talking to anyone. She decided to go fast so she leaped from rooftop to rooftop until she dropped on her balcony.

As soon as she was inside she dropped on her knees and cried. The tears wouldn't stop flowing down her rosy cheeks. She curled on the floor and cried for a long time until she fell asleep.

Across town, a redheaded handsome man with teal eyes had just arrived to the park for what he hoped was going to be a very nice first date. He was wearing his regular Kazekage attire but decided to comb his hair parting it to the side with gel. He was anxious even if he looked composed and tranquil. A group of ladies saw him step down from a patch of sand and waved at him.

"Lord Kazekage!" a short fat lady with green hair and purple robes shouted.

"Oh it's him!" exclaimed a tall and lanky old lady in orange robes.

"Kazekage sama" said another.

"Ladies…" he nodded and rushed past them. He was accustomed to all the attention he received. However, he had been surrounded by large crowds and people all morning and he really didn't want to engage in small talk anymore, he just wanted to find Matsuri and go with her to enjoy a nice and quiet lunch that he had prepared at his private banquet hall at the embassy.

"Kazekage sama… if you're looking for your assistant she left a while ago."

He nodded once and turned to leave.

Gaara was not going to engage in conversation with them. He was quite aware of his surroundings and it was a very hot day. She had stood under the blazing sun for a couple of hours and even if it's common for shinobi to sustain under the heat and humidity for days as part of their training, today he was sure she preferred to go wait for him elsewhere.

"But, Lord Gaara – the tall one exclaimed - maybe it's best if you don't look for her anymore. Sorry for meddling into your affairs but Matsuri is aware of your engagement and of her positions as your assistant."

"I'm sure she does. Thank you, ladies. Have a good day…" he turned and summoned his sand and left quickly following her scent and chakra signature.

He found her curled on the floor hugging a pillow. Dry tears adorned her face like crystals. Gaara had never seen her like that, vulnerable and unprotected. He leaned down and picked her up, she didn't budge at all. Her head close to his chest under his neck, her arms lay dormant. Gaara walked to her bedroom and placed her on the bed. He sat next to her.

"Matsuri" he gently called her as he held her hand in his.

"Matsuri, wake up"

Her eyes fluttered and slowly opened to find aquamarine eyes staring at her. He had a scowl on his face and his breathing was kind of erratic.

"Lord Gaara… Please… I'm… not feeling well." she brushed a tendril of hair away from her face and looked down at their joined hands with a soft blush. "The heat was unbearable and it was hard to breathe so I, um, I needed to rest for a while," she said removing her hand from his. It wasn't a lie really, it had been really hot and from all the crying and lack of food she was feeling quite weak.

"Lie down, don't move," he said as he got up.

She nodded.

A short while later Gaara returned with a tray full of delicious dishes and tea.

"I thought you might be hungry. I had this prepared for us at the embassy. Please eat and get strong"

Matsuri never knew he could be as tender as he was being with her right now.

"Thank you Gaara sama, please, let's eat together" she served him a bowl of boiled vegetables, pork belly and some rice and handed it to him.

The soft touch of their fingers made them blush. They ate together in silence sitting on her bed, the table tray between their bodies. For dessert, Gaara brought mango, pineapple and other exotic fruits he had received as a present from the Water Daimyo. He picked up a piece of mango and brought it close to her lips. She looked at him shyly. Matsuri slowly opened up her lips and gently licked the fruit with her tongue. Gaara was entranced by her. He took the same fruit and brushed it all over her lips softly thinking how much he wanted to kiss her. She bit into the fruit and licked her lips softly to taste the sweet nectar.

"Can I have some?" he asked as he leaned in and licked her lips.

Matsuri allowed this even if she had been determined a while ago to erase him from her heart. But she couldn't do that, even if he married into another village she was going to indulge in this, whatever it was. She didn't care if he loved her or not if he was after the sex only. It didn't matter… she wanted this, she wanted him and she was willing to give him all of her. She was his and maybe someday he would be hers.

I hope to have developed the characters a bit more in emotion and all. I wanted to put some angst here just to build up for the next chapter! Please let's finish it together! Thank you again kind readers. I'm so grateful for your reviews!


	5. Clarity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very short chapter. This was written 2 years ago so I'm just re-posting over here.

He kissed her, lovingly at first. Enjoying her soft and moist lips as he drank from them like a thirsty man. Her heart hammered in her chest. His kisses were demanding and filled with so much passion and want. She sucked his bottom lip earning a moan from him. His hands remained on her hips holding her firmly to him. Matsuri needed to feel his weight over hers, to have his hard body over hers, dominating and strong. She laid down pulling him towards her as they kissed, her hands around his neck. Gaara could feel her core palpitating and hot, her dress had ridden up exposing her modest pink cotton panties to him. His erection pulsating, wanting to be freed, needing to feel her.

"Matsuri you're so wet" he spoke sexily to her ear with his baritone making her wetter still.

She blushed and held on as he kissed her neck.

Their bodies fit perfectly as they rocked in rhythm as if they had been practicing for years. He, leading the way, showing her how to touch him, demanding and a bit rough. She, inexperienced and innocent was guided by him, her hand inside his briefs, holding him, exploring, caressing. He moaned audibly and separated a bit from her and opened her panties to reveal her hardened nub and very wet lips. He touched her slick core, she closed her eyes and bit her lips.

"Look at me little one, let me see you".

Matsuri opened her eyes awakening from the spell as soon as she saw his shaded gaze.

"Gaara, Gaara wait I, I'm sorry..." She softly shoved him putting some distance between them and closing her legs and fixing her dress.

They were both out of breath and very agitated. Red and swollen lips adorned both their faces.

He quickly got up and straightened his pants, accommodating his still very stiff member.

"I can't, not yet. It's too soon, we have to figure out many things first. I do want you, so much but before that, I need to prove myself to you and to the village. Make myself worthy of you." she said as she walked to stand before him.

"I apologize Matsuri, I shouldn't have rushed you either. You looked so enticing earlier and I felt this strong need... I... forgive me, I shouldn't have".

"Gaara" she placed a hand on his cheek and gazed at him with tenderness.

"Matsuri... you are worthy of me, a worthy kunnoichi who can stand a fight against me. Who has defended and protected me and the village many times. When you're next to me I feel calm and a certain familiar warmth that I had lost during my childhood. I wish to keep you by my side." his arms circled her waist and pulled her closer.

"Then I will trust you as I always have. And wait for you also." she kissed his neck and slowly let go of him.

"Very well Matsuri. I will depart now and leave you to your thoughts, as I must return to the village for a council meeting," he held her hand and kissed her palm with eyes full of unspoken promises.

"Wait for me my Matsuri"

"Hai. Always" she smiled at him lovingly as he disappeared in a cloud of sand.


	6. Kisses

It was the night of the ball. It was a magical evening perfect for romance. The moon was full and shining brightly in the sky as tiny mandarin and yellow colored lanterns hung from posts all over the courtyard of the kage tower. Towards the back of the patio were elegantly decorated rectangular tables adorned with wooden vases filled with desert flowers standing over beautifully embroidered ivory and peach tablecloths. A very large boulder acted as the stage where traditional dances, song, and theatric performances were to take place. A gorgeous blonde woman with silky wavy hair falling over her shoulders was handling the last details before the attendees would arrive. She made her way to the kitchen to make sure that the entrees were served and that the food was almost ready for the grand banquet. On her way out she met with the head planner and gave him the last instructions before heading to her room to put on her gown and retouch her makeup.

"Shika love, when are you going to get dressed?" she said removing the tunic she had been wearing over her lacy beige panties with no bra.

The lazy nin was comfortably lounging on a loveseat in her room reading a book.

"Tche... it's still early woman give me a rest, I can get dressed in 5 minutes. You on the other hand..."

She gave him a playful nudge along his ribs knowing how ticklish he was. Shikamaru started laughing and pulled her on top of him.

"Have I told you how much I missed you?" he said putting his hands over her very full and round breasts. Her nipples instantly awakening to his touch. Shikamaru was a very lucky man indeed he thought as he licked and sucked one breast. Temari could feel his hardness through his black boxer briefs.

"Oh don't be silly! It was just an hour." she instinctively arched her back and ground her hips against his. Shikamaru may be lazy for some things, but this was definitely not one of them. He had such stamina and creativity in bed, she would never get tired of bedding him. It was amazing indeed. When they touched her body tingled all over, all of her senses got heightened because of him. She loved to savor his lips, for Shikamaru was a really good kisser. His kisses were soft yet demanding, he would lick and suck her lips with soft sighs, alternating from the bottom to the upper lip, not giving too much tongue or getting her mouth all wet all around. He took his time to explore her lips, to take her breath away and give her his own. Oh yes, this man knew how to kiss, so much that her first orgasm ever was the first time they made out on their first date after an intense kissing session.

Temari was so nervous even if she acted otherwise. Today they were going out on their first date. It was just a dinner date, nothing fancy. This was not a first time thing for them, they had had lunch and dinner even breakfast on many occasions in the past since they were assigned as examiners and him as her guide during her stay at Konoha. They had been through so many things together, first as enemies, then allies, then coworkers, then friends and now... maybe lovers. No! Not maybe, she was sure that this was it. She could feel it with every fiber of her being. They were meant to be, to take the next step, it was a matter of time anyway. She was not sure if it was destiny or what. But being assigned to each other had nothing to do with how close they were. They simply complimented each other. They could converse for hours about anything and everything. He was smart as was she, they had intelligent and fulfilling conversations. She would tease him calling him a crybaby, he would tease her calling her troublesome. Foreplay, that's what it was. Years and years of foreplay. Temari saw him grow from a boy to an adolescent and now a young adult. He was taller than her by a head and had accomplished many great deeds. She was still able to take him down and kept saving his ass many times, worrying about him like crazy. Missing him like crazy when the seasons passed and they were not together. Both stubbornly ignoring their feelings, pretending that there was nothing there. Until he finally decided to take the first step and ask her out after just before she went back to Suna. Four months later she was back in Konoha escorting a staff of medics who were sent to Konoha for their internship. She silently hoped to see him at the gates, waiting for her with his classic pose arms inside his pockets, slanted smirk, and averted eyes. Instead, she saw an anxious man, expectant and nervous, she could tell because he was pacing back and forth and his chakra signature was not flowing calmly like soft waves, instead it was fluctuating with every breath he took. Suddenly he looked up and their eyes met. She blushed as she saw him smile at her, a rare occurrence indeed. His chakra went back to normal as he walked to stand before her. That day she did not tease him, frankly, she was tired of the chasing game, Temari wanted to be honest with him and show him her feelings so she hugged him and held him tightly.

"I missed you..." she whispered softly. He closed his eyes and hugged her back.

"As did I. So much..." he said taking a deep breath of relief. "So... about that date...?" he asked as he separated a bit from her still keeping his arms around her.

She interrupted him by pecking his cheek and running behind the caravan "See you tonight crybaby, pick me up at 8!".

So here she was, at the small but cozy hotel room waiting for him. She decided to wear comfortable civilian clothes that were nice and not too revealing. A simple black mid length skirt with black heels, white blouse, and a red cardigan because the night was a bit chilly. She let her hair down and wore very little makeup, just some blush, lip-gloss, and black eyeliner.

As she was putting on some perfume she felt his chakra signature at the door. He knocked softly and she opened the door. She caught her breath at the sight of him. Temari had never seen him with anything other than his standard jounin outfit so seeing him now with a plain black shirt, casual olive jacket, and black pants was a sight to see. He had certainly grown into a man. His tight shirt defined his abdominal muscles and she could see his adams apple bobbing nervously. She saw his gaze roaming her own body, appreciating it also. When he got to her face he blushed after being caught staring.

"You look beautiful," he said taking her hand.

"Thanks! You're not so bad yourself" she grinned happily as they walked together in comfortable silence.

It had been a very nice evening. They went to a cozy family restaurant. Temari loved the many tastes of Konoha. Especially the access to so much fresh seafood since Suna being such a dry place lacked such delicacies. They shared many stories from their childhood and past, their likes and dislikes and lots of laughter. They would occasionally brush their fingers or knees since they were sitting so close to each other. As they conversed he casually placed his hand over hers and intertwined their fingers. He raiser their joined hands to his face and she too looked at how perfect they fit. His fingers long like those of a pianist, hers smaller and somewhat rough thanks to her weapon of choice. He kissed the back of her palm looking deeply into her eyes. Temari's breath got caught in her throat. The dimness of the lights of the restaurant created shadows everywhere. His eyes glowed and she noticed that they were not completely black, he had brown hues around the pupils, and she could see herself reflected in them with love and desire. He was getting closer and closer. Temari felt like she had fallen under a spell or under his shadow binding jutsu. She couldn't move, or wouldn't move even if she could. This was what she had been dreaming of for years! His kiss, at last. He moistened his lips with his tongue, she looked at his lips, oh those enticing and sexy lips. Temari was still holding her breath, as Shikamaru was getting closer and closer she closed her eyes and she heard him whisper next to her ear...

"Temari... breathe"

She let go of the breath she was holding and opened her eyes as he returned to his place next to her and drank from a cup of tea.

They finished their dinner and as they were walking she asked him to take her to pay her respects to his father. So they went to the memorial park.

"Nara san... thank you, for everything. Please accept me as your daughter, I want to have your son as my own. I love him and wish to be with him now and forever. Please give us your blessing." she bowed and placed her hands on the stone with her head low and eyes closed. A small tear fell to the ground. Shikamaru was standing next to her, his body shaking slightly. She saw small drops falling on the floor below him. He was crying. She held his hand tightly, he rubbed his eyes with his other hand, cleared his throat and made her turn to face him.

"So, Temari. Was that a proposal?" he grinned

"If you'll have me," she said looking at him with hope in her eyes.

Shikamaru grabbed her body pressing her to him and hugged her tightly. It felt wonderful to be held by him. His smell was fresh and alluring, she thought she could stay in his arms forever. She loosened her grip on him and looked at him lovingly.

"I love you Temari, and yes I will marry you."

He placed one hand on her cheek and gave her the sweetest kiss ever. Temari felt like she was his whole universe as he prayed tribute to her mouth. At the touch of his lips she blossomed, at the touch of his lips, a flame ignited all over her body. She was on fire and needed so much more. She wanted him to immerse himself in her, to explore every crevice of her mouth, and touch her as she has never been touched.

Slowly he let go, giving her one last peck. Their lips were swollen and out of breath. And so he led her back to the hotel. She invited him in, he accepted. She got in and closed the door, as she turned around he pulled her to him and kissed her, hard, wanting. They backed up until she fell on the bed, her legs around his hips.

"Shikamaru I am untouched and don't feel ready right now so can we please just you know, take it slow?"

"I would never hurt you. Just tell me to stop and I will."

He attached his lips to hers, tasting, sending shivers through her. He laid on his side pulling her to him, respecting her body. Not touching anything she didn't want him to touch yet. So they just kissed and kissed and kissed some more. Temari was soaking wet, she really wanted him but she wanted to wait for the right time. They had already danced around each other for so long and even if she had proposed to him she knew that they would wait for that also. Many things had to be done first, like tell her brothers and his mother and discuss other things regarding their living arrangements and job positions, get a place and well so many things that she didn't want to worry about now. She would enjoy the time she had with him and let everything flow.

He kissed her gently, carefully. But it was not gentleness she wanted. She fisted his shirt in hers and rolled until she was on top of him. She rocked her hips over his and kissed him roughly moaning into his mouth. He groaned. His arousal so evident rubbing her crotch as they made out. Temari was panting, she could feel something was about to erupt in her, he was also close. They kept rocking and kissing and moaning and caressing, him touching the skin on her back and thighs, her, with her hands under his shirt all over his hard chest. Some more rocking and thrusting and Temari felt a strong pull inside her body, like a million butterflies scattering from a tiny hole. She let go "Ohhhh Ohhh Shika Immmmm..." she saw him also close his eyes tightly and groan. So they had their first orgasms together without taking their clothes off. It was the best thing she had felt in her life.

\- END FLASHBACK -

She gave him a peck on the lips as she got up and walked to her dresser.

"Is my makeup alright?" she said looking at him from the mirror as she applied some nude matte lipstick on her full lips. Her makeup was elegant in colors of gold and black with a smoky eyeshadow and perfectly lined eyes in brown giving her a more seductive appearance. She was breathtaking he thought, even after all these years, even after having Shikadai and going through 9 months of hormonal misbalance. His woman was one strong, beautiful and independent kunnoichi and he absolutely adored her.

"It's fine..." he replied in his bored tone of voice as he stood up and walked to stand behind her.

Temari was putting on small golden hoops on her earrings when she felt his arms come around her waist.

"Shika please get me my dress it's behind the bathroom door, I still need to put on my stockings and it's getting late, I want to make sure that the boys are ready and meet Matsuri downstairs."

He let go of her and went to get her gown, a very elegant dress with a low cut back and golden and ivory embroidered details on the top and all black skirt with a long slit on the side. She quickly put it on as it fit her curves perfectly.

"How do I look?" she twirled around slowly allowing him to explore her long lean legs, round tight butt, perfect breasts, enticing full lips, and her eyes, so clear and expressive, the most distinctive feature that that their son had inherited from her.

"You look like you need to take everything off and come lay with your husband so I can make love to you all night"

"Tempting as that sounds I need to help Gaara with tonight's gala and then we can stay in bed all day tomorrow enjoying one another before we head back home to our son."

"Hai hai... go then. I'll meet you downstairs in 15 minutes."

He slapped her ass as she turned to leave. Temari glared at him and left.

I owed you guys a longer chapter. I know you want more Gaatsuri but I felt the story needed a Shikatema. Hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did. As you can tell they're my OTP so it's easier for me to write their story. I also feel that writing has helped me improve and it's becoming easier for me to do so. Can you tell?

Next time will be all about our main couple.

Kind reviews are always appreciated :D


	7. Heat

Gaara liked order, he followed a schedule, a daily routine. He was a very busy man and had many responsibilities under his sleeve but in his schedule, he somehow managed to include her, to be able to spend some alone time with Matsuri was important to him. He liked her, that tiny fragile looking kunoichi was his everything, always supporting him, understanding, kind and fearless. During their time together they would talk, well she would do most of the talking and he would listen attentively. He found her fascinating, she was everything he was not. Expressive, talkative and sensible. She would tell him stories of her past and the one he enjoyed the most was the one when they met. He would ask her what she thought of him and why she sought him. She would always say the same thing…

Flashback

"I saw a sadness in your eyes and hate but deep down I could tell that what you needed was a friend and I wanted to be that for you"

"What about the monster? What about my kills? Were you not afraid?"

"I was, I cannot deny that I was scared, that it terrified me that you would find me annoying and would end up killing me but I decided to show you my determination to get stronger, to prove everyone wrong."

"Thank you Matsuri, for taking a chance"

"Thank you, Gaara for letting me in"

End of flashback

He appreciated her and was devoted to showing her how much she meant to him so every Tuesday at 1 for the last 5 years they had lunch together in his personal chambers. He would cook for her. No one imagined the Kazekage was a talented chef, but during his hours of insomnia he would practice cooking and he learned to make the most savory and exotic dishes of his land. Of course, he needed someone to try his food, so he arranged in his schedule time for him to cook and share his meals with Matsuri. Each plate he prepared was made with thoughtfulness, he wanted nothing more but see her taste his food and cheer happily. Whenever she took that first bite his heart would start hammering on his chest, waiting expectantly for her reaction. Matsuri would close her eyes and make the cutest little noises. Then she would start clapping excitedly.

"Oh, Gaara this is the best I've had!"

"You always say the same thing"

Matsuri blushed and looked away crossing her arms

"Well it's true"

He chuckled and got closer to her, he grabbed her chin softly and made him look at him.

"Alright, I believe you. Now, if you're done I've arranged something for us"

She looked at him expectantly, he was so thoughtful with her and even if he was not the most expressive man in the world he would always find a way to surprise her.

He held her hand softly and kissed the back of her palm.

"Let's go, we have a ball to attend to tonight but first we will go to the onsen for some relaxation"

She blushed prettily and nodded following him out still holding his hand.

Matsuri and Gaara arrived at the onsen and were shown to different rooms. Gaara entered the blue curtain and Matsuri the red one. They changed their clothes, rinsed their bodies and covered their bodies modestly with towels provided at the onsen. They met at the common area that was closed today for use of the Kazekage and his guest. A large outdoor pool was located in the middle of the ryokan with a waterfall, stone walls and beautiful greenery on the side. Some stools were provided outside for convenient washing before soaking in the pool and another curtain led to another room that had some light traditional appetizers and green tea.

Matsuri was the first to arrive with her hair tied above her head in a messy bun and a small towel around her body. Her skin glowed as she sat on a rock stool in the pool. Gaara entered next. His strong body glistened under the rays of light, small beads of water running from his hair to his neck and chest. He was quite a sight to see with his hair wet and towel lying dangerously low on his hips. He looked at her and saw how she was looking at him longingly, waiting.

Gaara sat next to her and for a while, they did not say anything. They just sat there relaxed, enjoying the peace and the scenery. She took a shot and made the first move. She was so much bolder than him and always managed to surprise him as she did that first time many years ago when she stood behind him in the academy. Matsuri stood in front of him, he was sitting with his legs open, so she got between them and placed her hands on his chest. He held his breath. Matsuri looked at him and held his gaze then closed her eyes and gave him a kiss on the corner of his lips, then on the other side. She separated her face from his and opened her eyes. He was blushing. She never thought she would se him blush, he was really cute sometimes. Gaara breathed again and closed his eyes exhaling in pleasure as her hands traveled from his chest to his hair, combing it back from his face. He was so handsome with his aquamarine eyes shining brightly, expectantly. Matsuri kissed him again this time on the lips, just pressing their lips together. Gaara still wouldn't do anything, he was still, letting her explore him. He didn't want to touch her yet, he wanted to let her do as she pleased, to let her know he was hers and that she could touch him and kiss him everywhere and anywhere she wanted.

"Is this ok Gaa ra? She said seductively. Brown sultry eyes looking at him with love and lust. Wanting his touch but understanding that he was not going to do it. At least not yet.

"Mmmhmm. Better than ok."

She kissed him again, taking his lower lip and softly sucking and biting. Gaara opened his mouth and let her explore it. Everything was getting heated so fast. Their kiss, the water, her small hands touching him all over, exploring, the water moving as the nimble kunoichi climbed on his lap and started gyrating her hips on his erection. He stood up and lifted them both out of the water, her legs around his hips while they continued to kiss. Gaara walked to the other room and placed her gently on the floor.

"Do you want me to take you now my little kunoichi? Just a quick fuck, or do you want me to take my time with you and make you scream over and over?"

He devoured her lips one more time.

"Do whatever you want but make me yours. I don't think I can wait any longer. Please, Gaara."

"As you wish"

He led her to the other room. A futon was spread on the floor for the couple.

"Wait for me"

He went outside and gave instructions to the staff not to bother them. He went to the changing room and took a seal from his pocket. He opened it and sent a message to Temari. Fuck the stupid ball, fuck the council. Today he was going to do as he pleased for the first time in his life and he was going to do it with the woman he loved.

Temari was going crazy. Where the hell was he? She was looking everywhere for him. She sent someone to look for Matsuri as well. She had a feeling that they had eloped somewhere. As she was going out of her mind searching for him a wave of sand stood in front of her dropping a note in front of her. She knew it!

"Temari I leave you in charge as of today. I'm sure the party will be perfect, and all emissaries will be content. Don't worry about me and have no one look for me or bother me or they will be killed. I will be busy with Matsuri taking care of some personal matters."

"Personal matters… that's what they call it now. Now I will have the entire council on my back. The guests are going to be disappointed that our Kazekage is not here. What will I do?"

"What's wrong woman?"

"Gaara is shagging Matsuri somewhere and won't be back until they are done"

"Does that surprise you? Let them be, they deserve some time alone. We did the same thing remember? You were unable to walk properly for two days." He smirked as he remembered that wonderful week they shared in Konoha in his apartment getting acquainted with each other's bodies.

"Well I hope I get a niece or a nephew soon, I doubt Kankuro is giving us one of those soon. Now help me sort this out. We have a party to attend and many excuses to make up."

"So troublesome…"

It's been like two years since I had the courage to continue writing this fic. I've had so much on my plate above all insecurities with my writing. I feel like it's time to finish this story so the next chapter will be the last one and I hope to leave you all satisfied. Thank you all for reading so far and for those of you who have reviewed and followed my story so far!


	8. Strenght

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dear readers: Thank you for following and reviewing my story! I'm so happy and feel it's my duty to continue writing since you are interested in reading my small yet endearing first fic.
> 
> Regarding the previous chapter I was going to engage in a longer action scene but I decided against it since I don't feel confident enough to write a fight scene. I hope I did alright. I decided to break it into two parts since I want so many things to happen at the festival as well as introduce some characters from Konoha, some Temari Shikamaru and maybe Kankuro with some female shinobi (any suggestions?) Now let's continue with the awaited chapter 3 part 1

Matsuri struggled to get free she tried to push him with her own body pulling away from him. She was not going to give up, even if she wanted to be

close to him, they were training and she wanted to get the most of her time with her former sensei and benefit from his superior strength and fighting

knowledge.

She jumped and wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled forward with all her weight making them both roll around the ground successfully

disentangling herself from his grip. She quickly jumped on top of him about to strike with a kunai when her former sensei seemed to disappear into

millions of grains of sand.

As she stood she quickly looked around while holding the kunai, ready to strike if needed. She was panting hard, sweat covered her brow. He was

nowhere… apparently. Suddenly she felt grains of sand from above and Gaara falling on top of her pinning her to the ground.

"Be more aware next time Matsuri."

"Hai" she agreed.

He got up and offered her his hand. They walked to a nearby bench and sat down. Gaara handed her a bottle of water as she finished drying her face.

He also grabbed one for himself and drank some water as he stretched his legs.

"It's so nice being here, just the two of us." She smiled looking at him.

"Hn…"

"Gaara. I think we should talk."

He looked at her questioningly.

"About us, our feelings."

Gaara looked at her and blushed a bit but he also knew she probably had many questions. So did him…

"You are not the easiest person to read Gaara but I have felt your openness towards me and seen how close we've become. I want you to know how

important you are to me. How I feel about you.

She turned around facing him, holding her hands in a nervous gesture.

"I like you… I like you very very much" she blurted out shyly.

He faced her also and looked at her taking her hands in his. He knew from a long time ago that the girl had developed some romantic feelings for

him. He liked her as well but he was not sure if he loved her yet - hell he wasn't even sure how to love after so much death, caused by him and

others. Gaara wanted this, he was ready to get involved with her, to understand emotions and share with her a much deeper bond than they already

had.

"I like you as well Matsuri and I like our relationship, the one we have right now."

Matsuri felt her whole body turn ice cold. Was he turning her down? Her eyes filled with tears. She was not going to cry, she was not going to show

weakness in front of him.

Gaara could smell the salt of tears, he grabbed her by the shoulders. "Matsuri, are you crying? Look at me!"

She got up a walked away from him wiping the tears that started to fall.

"NO! Stop it! Don't you walk away from me Matsuri, face me and we shall discuss this." the redhead ordered standing up.

Matsuri started shaking, she had never been so angry in her whole life, here she was thinking that they were going to confess each other's love and

maybe share a couple of kisses after the one they shared in the office earlier.

Hands clenching tight. She stormed towards him and shoved him.

"You insufferable jerk!" She shoved him again.

"So… you want to keep things as they are? Employer and employee, Sensei and student?"

She shoved him one more time and made him back up against a wall.

Gaara just stared at her. She looked beautiful. Her eyes had changed to a lighter shade of brown, unshed tears hanging from her lashes, pink moist

lips, reddened cheeks, chest heaving. She was a sight indeed.

"What?" she yelled frustrated standing so close to him that their noses were almost touching.

"About our relationship… what I meant was that right now what we have is more than that. We are so much more than sensei and student or

employer and employee. I don't like labels or particularly making distinctions of status between you and I. I'm not sure what we are, I don't care but

I like it. I like you by my side I apologize for not making myself clear."

Matsuri was so emotional right now, she didn't know what came over her. Maybe the hormones or so much pent up emotions that needed to surface

at some point.

"No, Gaara. I'm so sorry for acting like that. I don't know what came over me. I guess I was expecting something else and well I got confused when

you said that you liked our relationship as it is because I'm so selfish Gaara but I want more. So much more from you."

He sighed and pulled her closer drawing her face to his, he caressed her cheek and gazed at her. Matsuri blushed at the raw emotions she saw in his

eyes. She licked her lips nervously.

"Show me" he whispered

She crashed her lips to his, devouring him intensely. Lips connected, hands wandering, no space between them. She pinned him to the wall still

kissing him. He had never experienced something like this in his life. This tiny and fragile looking kunoichi had him trembling all over, his eyes glazed

with lust, his heart hammering against his chest.

Matsuri had never felt anything like this before. She was usually calm and collected but with him she was different, he made her feel so alive and with

so much power. She pressed herself closer to him feeling his arousal, she stopped kissing him and with her eyes closed she ground against him and

moaned.

"I want you, all of you," she said burying her face in his chest. His muscles rippling beneath her touch not accustomed to such closeness.

"But I also want you to want me, to show me how you feel about me". The short girl said looking at him with lust filled eyes and hope.

Gaara was trying hard to regain some control after such a display of passion. He never imagined Matsuri to be so dominant and aggressive. He liked it

and wanted nothing more than to rip her clothes off and show her how much he wanted her on top of him riding him until they both scream.

"I will show you but not here. You deserve better, I respect and care for you and I will not consummate our bond here in the training grounds. I want

to do this properly, like a gentleman. Go with me to the festival. As my girl… please Matsuri."

He removed a loose strand of hair from her face and gave her a small kiss on the lips.

She blushed and looked at him longingly.

"I will be honored to go with you."

"Good". He smiled.

His smile was not a sight you got to see frequently. If he looked handsome with a scowl well his smile made him look a million times better. She held

his hand lightly feeling how soft it was and how perfect their hands fit together. He had small hands with few scars or lines. Almost like baby hands.

She laughed lightly at this.

"What?" he said looking at her as they walked hand in hand to the training ground gates.

"Nothing…" she grinned. "Allow me to escort you home Kazekage sama"

She let go of his hand as they approached the guards.

"Have a nice evening Lord Kazekage and Matsuri Sama".

Gaara and Matsuri bowed and walked away very close to each other.

"Pay up Tsuro ! I told you they were hooking up!"

Tsuro took a bill from his pocket and gave it to his partner frowning.

It was the day of the festival. A beautiful day indeed. Gaara opened the doors of his balcony and looked at the village below. People were already

running from one place to the other. Florists were pacing beautiful arrangements around the plaza. Verbenas, daisies, sunflowers, primrose and

poppy flowers adorned the square. There were stalls where food vendors would be selling the most delicious dishes of Suna. Some workers were

building a stage for the band and for the rest of the entertainment that was going to take place that night.

There was someone knocking at his door.

"Lord Kazekage, your robes sir"

"You may enter and place them on my bed. Thank you"

Gaara looked at the standard Kazekage robes. He showered quickly, dried and put on his black pantsuit.

He felt Temari's chakra approaching his door.

"Enter," he said before she knocked.

"Is that how you greet your sister?" she humped placing a tray on a desk in the corner.

"…"

"Nevermind, I brought your breakfast and your itinerary. In one hour you have a private meeting with all the Kages invited to the festival where you

will present our trade plan as well as the training exchange program. The festival will begin at 11 with the inaugural ceremony where you will say

some encouraging words and open the gate. After that, you will go on a small tour of the plaza with the rest of the emissaries. Here, read the rest

yourself. I have to go meet our visitors, Matsuri will continue reading the rest… Matsuri please come in"

She entered his room and approached him. She was not sure how to greet him, should she kiss him or just bow respectfully? They were alone in his

room and she was not accustomed to such an intimate greeting, besides, Gaara was not the most approachable person.

Matsuri stood up straight and walked towards him with her head held high. She was not nervous, she didn't fear him, she was a confident shinobi and

was not going to doubt what to do in terms of Gaara, she would follow her heart and just do what felt "natural".

"Good Morning." She muttered as she wrapped her hands around his neck and gave him a chaste kiss on his lips.

His own hands went around her waist pulling her closer.

"Please come every day and greet me like this" he grinned returning the kiss.

"Maybe…" she said eyes gleaming with happiness.

Gaara was happy as well and returned her smile.

"Please sit down and tell me the rest of the Itinerary Matsuri, I want to know if we will have time for ourselves at all" he pointed at the bed. His room

was like a luxurious but simply decorated hotel room with its private bathroom, small living room, and a balcony. It seemed quite relaxing and

comfortable, his bed was undone since the cleaning staff had not arrived yet. Matsuri sat down after Gaara picked up the robe and began putting it

on. She could still feel his warmth on the light green cotton sheets.

"Alright Lord Kazekage, where did Temari stop?"

"At the tour"

"Let's see… after the tour, you have lunch at Domburi Resturant. You have one hour after lunch to do as you please. At 3:00 pm you are to go to the

ninja academy tournament. After that, it's back home to rest a bit and get ready for the ball in the Grand Salon at the plaza at 7:00 pm." She finished

reading and stood up before him and helped him with his robe.

"There. Handsome as always!" she smiled lovingly at him.

He returned the smile and held her hand affectionately stroking her palm with his thumb. They walked together to the entrance of the building and Matsuri let go.

"I must go now, see you…?

"I will pick you up for the ball Matsuri, I have something to do after lunch" he gave her a small kiss on her forehead and stroked her cheek looking at

her lips and then eyes. She saw tenderness and caring in his beautiful aqua orbs before he nodded once and walked away.

That's it for part 1! I can't wait for the next part. I'm sorry for the delay with the chapter I was on vacation :3 Thank you so much for reading!

"Preview: They both sat calmly watching the sunset. His arms around her waist, head on her shoulder, breathing in her soft scent and placing soft kisses against her pulse. Matsuri leaning back further against his chest, closing her eyes, a small moan escaping her lips.


	9. Love

Her heart was hammering loudly, she was not sure what happened to her. She felt as if she had been possessed by a sexual goddess. She had seduced Gaara and had been ready to carry out all of her fantasies with him. And those things she said to him... OMG! What was she thinking?! And then he said those things and she had been so willing to take all of him so suddenly!  
Who was she kidding, she’s still hot and heavy for him. This man is all she’s ever wanted for so long. She will not hesitate and will not allow any interruptions. Tonight, she will give all of her to him.   
Gaara entered the room after talking to the staff of the Ryokan. He took off his sandals and lifted his head to find her standing up looking out the window. She had changed out of the towel to a simple grey yukata with her hair down.   
He approached her body and hugged her from behind. Their eyes met through the reflection of the mirror. His heart was racing as was hers.   
“Gaara… I -she swallowed- I have an insane desire to kiss you.”  
She turned around and looked deeply into his eyes and held his face, their noses touched, she closed her eyes and smiled. Their lips barely touched, and she went back to look at him with as much devotion as she could muster.   
“I want us to continue from where we left off…” he whispered hoarsely  
She did not hesitate and anxiously dove for his mouth in a steamy kiss.  
Gaara responded by holding her waist with both hands, and as if his palms had fire, the brunette’s body began moving forward trying to get as close to him as possible. Her thin, fidgety fingers moved to his red hair, down to his nape as he sighed softly appreciating her touch.   
They moved their heads desperately from one side to the other trying to find the best position to make their union as pleasant as possible.  
Wanting to get as close as possible, Matsuri pulled him from his neck.   
Their lips were burning, but since their desire was so strong, he took the initiative of using his thirsty tongue instead of his tired lips.   
She abandoned his neck and placed her hands on his chest instead. He kept his hands on her waist pressing them tightly, he was desperate to move them elsewhere, but he didn’t’.   
They suddenly felt the need to stop and breathe. They both felt as if they had run all the way to Konoha, they both stared at each other panting.   
She laughed trying to keep calm. He looked at her heavily, his instincts to take her had been awakened, that young woman smiling coyly at him had excited him beyond limits.  
Matsuri turned around and untied the sash on her waist. She opened up the yukata he watched her reveal little by little her naked back, small waist, and a round bottom and finally her beautiful legs until the yukata fell on the floor by her pretty feet.   
She turned around feeling bold wanting him to look at her naked body. His gaze watched her attentively. She knew that her body wasn’t as voluptuous or attractive as other kunoichi, she was thin, and had small breasts but her bottom was very nice she had to admit, and her glistening pussy was inviting and tempting.   
He liked what he saw and she felt proud.   
After a few silent seconds of looking at each other, Matsuri rubbed her legs together, she started feeling a tingling sensation in her nether region. Gaara sat down on the futon extending his hand inviting her to join him.   
“Touch me,” she asked biting her lip.   
In a second her wish was his command. He touched her legs and started to go up her waist and back down again. Gaara raised his head and pursed her lips in a furious and demanding kiss. Matsuri was in heaven, Gaara was a great kisser. She was trembling in ecstasy. He grabbed her ass with both hands and lifted her making her sit on his legs without ending the kiss. His hands traveled freely all over her back up and down and then squeezing her bottom. Then his hands went back to her legs towards the front. Matsuri opened her legs invitingly. The redhead opened his eyes and looked down. She was glistening for him. Ready for his touch, he stopped kissing her and looked at her asking for her permission to touch her.   
“Yes please, touch me”  
Without hesitating, he inserted one finger into her vagina. Matsuri moaned.  
His lips descended to one pert nipple were he started to suck and lick as he continued to touch her. Matsuri began to move above him like a snake. She desperately opened his yukata and he stopped what he was doing so she could undress him. Now that they were both naked he made her lie down and he followed her with his body. He began making a slow descent to her abdomen and then going back up with juicy licks to her breasts. He gently bit her nipples pulling her sensitive skin lightly with his teeth. He went back down again all the way to her humid cave. Matsuri opened her legs for him. She was not embarrassed, she wanted to entice him further and to feel his tongue licking her dry. As he was sucking and licking her he used one finger to masturbate her, she tried to control the spasms of her body but she couldn´t. She tried to remove the hand that was mercilessly masturbating her pussy silently asking him to slow down. Gaara grabbed her hand and placed it on his crotch.   
“I’m not stopping Matsuri”.  
His dick was so hard.  
She kissed him and started to touch him, he was really hard. He laid down and decided to let her take care of him.   
“Tell me what you want Matsuri”  
Matsuri sat looking at his crotch with desire.  
“I…”  
“Do you want it?”  
He asked as he slightly lifted his hips. He was referring to his own penis, which was palpitating in expectation. Matsuri nodded. “It’s all yours” he affirmed.  
He invited her blatantly, an invitation that she accepted gladly  
She kneeled and grabbed his stiff member, looking at its thick red tip which was dripping with pre-cum.  
She swallowed. Gaara had such a magnificent cock!  
Gaara closed his eyes as she inserted his tip softly into the cavity of her mouth  
“Suck it Matsuri” – he asked with desire  
And she tried, inserting as much of that piece of meat as she could. Pulling it out to get some air, licking it and filling it with saliva, and if possible larger than it already is.   
“I can’t get it all in,” she said as she shoved it once more in her mouth  
“Let’s see if it fits you somewhere else” he sat up and held her close as he whispered huskily  
Gaara started playing with her sex again, introducing his fingers lubricating her with her own juices. She laid down pulling him on top of her as they looked into each other’s eyes with so much love and lust.   
He rubbed his engorged tip against her slit. Her body contorted under him expectantly. She was conscious of what was going to happen, and she was glad that she would finally become one with him. Her body opened up to him invitingly, willingly, needing his manhood.   
“I’ve wanted you for a long time Matsuri I won’t last long”  
“We have all night”  
“We have more than that little one.   
She was anxious, waiting for him to enter her. He kept teasing her with his tip. They were both heaving.   
“You were always tempting me Matsuri, it makes me want to take you hard, can you take it?”  
“I… This is my first time Gaara and you’re so big, I’m not sure. But, I trust you.”  
Gaara kissed her again and started to rub her hard nub.  
“You’re hotter and wetter each time Matsuri” outlining her lips with the same finger that he used to rub her clitoris. She sucked his finger looking into his eyes.   
Gaara moaned. She was so hot, a tiny temptress willing to do anything he asked, and he was anxious to try it all. Without previous notice, he pushed the tip of his engorged erection inside her still virginal cavity. The pink folds of the brunette opened up as the slippery and anxious member pushed inside.   
Matsuri held on tight to the sheets on the futon. Her eyes closed as she bit her lips to avoid screaming. It hurt, but she was used to pain and held on. Like a glove, her corrupted cavity imprisoned the heat of Gaara’s huge cock. He felt the stimulus of her tightness as he moaned hoarsely. He made her open her legs as much as she could, he needed more space, more liberty of movement, her pussy was so tight, wet and hot and he loved it. She was moaning harder and moving her head from side to side.   
The redhead held onto her hips, pulling her body towards his allowing his member to enter further inside his woman. She was fully dilated, she had been completely filled by him, by his exquisite, dripping hard cock. Her cheeks were red from so much ecstasy, he had never seen her more beautiful and enticing.   
He placed a soft kiss on her forehead.   
“Matsuri, look at me”  
She opened her eyes and saw so much love in his eyes as he saw the same reflected in hers. Matsuri caressed the tattoo on his forehead.  
“I am yours forever”  
He closed his eyes briefly. His heart was palpitating. He held her gaze once again.  
“As I am”  
Matsuri made him turn around and began undulating her hips with her hands on his chest. She had given herself to him in body and soul. His eyes shone proudly. They had forgotten everything, it was just the two of them and the urgent passion that burned.  
“I’m cumming Gaara” she announced desperately  
His penetrations became wilder and faster.   
“Do it, let go, let it all go” To increase the pleasure of her lover Matsuri wrapped her legs tighter around his hips and rode him with more fervor. The palpitations of their sexes stimulating them further made them finish together both moaning in ecstasy.  
She held onto his neck and kissed him on the lips. She laid down beside him and breathed profoundly. They recovered for a few seconds in silence. Gaara lifted himself on his side and looked at her still heaving chest.  
“You’re beautiful” with his finger he traced the path that a bead of sweat had left from her neck to her still sensitive nipple.   
“I love you” he confessed. She looked at him warmly. “I love you too”. She laid her head on his chest as he hugged her to him.   
“Did you send word to Temari”  
He nodded  
“I hope she’s not mad at us”  
“She’ll be fine. Don’t worry about anything. Were together now as it was meant to be, and everyone will accept you. I have accepted you a long time ago, you are worthy to me and I want to make you my wife if you’ll take me”.  
“Yes, yes a thousand times yes” she exclaimed pulling him in for a kiss.  
They made love that night and the next day and the next day after that.   
FIN


End file.
